


Something Between Us

by Selkie55



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie55/pseuds/Selkie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw gasps - loudly. Her head spins for a brief moment. No, Root wasn't being literal - she often said dirty stuff to turn Shaw on. But oh god, she can't deny the flood of arousal she feels between her legs as Root says it again....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

Root enters the dimly lit bar. It's a slow weeknight in mid May, most of the place is empty save for a few occupied stools with what look to be regulars. She is sitting in a booth in a dark corner near the kitchen, jiggling her leg up and down. She feels Root's breath hot on her cheek. "I brought you a surprise," she whispers, sweet as candy in Shaw's ear.

Shaw twirls her fork in the bland spaghetti - too hungry and tired to more than grunt in greeting. She does, however, scoot over to make room for Root on the narrow bench on which she's perched. Root catches the attention of the barkeep and orders two more of what Shaw is drinking.

Shaw watches as a waiter delivers their drinks. He looks to be in his early twenties and seems utterly captivated by the way Root slightly tilts her head and laughs as she thanks him with a light hand on his arm. She must seem so sweet and innocent with her pretty red lips and feminine body. She must appear coy to the casual observer - demure even, but Shaw knows what lies underneath all that pretty wrapping.

"You're not gonna eat?" Shaw asks. She doesn't know how Root stays alive, given how little nutrition she actually consumes.

"You're so sweet to worry about me," She says and Shaw rolls her eyes simply out of habit. Root smiles into her drink as she surveys the bar. "That woman at the bar is staring at us."

Shaw does not look up at her, she just twirls more pasta onto her fork and moves it to Root's mouth. She opens, letting Shaw feed her. “Let her stare, I don’t give a fuck," Shaw says as she runs her hand along the inside of Root's thigh, finally making eye contact with an attractive, older blonde ogling them from the bar.

These aren't things they were into. Feeding each other and/or possessiveness/exhibitionism were not big turn ons for either one of them, (so far), but the way Root looked tonight. _Jesus_. Shaw didn't know what exactly her cover was, but it entailed a sexy change of wardrobe for Shaw's tastes. Root was wearing a very short skirt and very high heels with a crisp, slim dress shirt, open at her throat. _Mmm, all that's missing are those fucking glasses_ , thought Shaw as her hand squeezed the inside of Root's thigh.

Shaw feels rather than hears Root's breath catch. She relishes the times that she can turn the tables a bit and throw Root off her game. She wants so badly to slide her hand all the way up Root's skirt, push her panties to the side and finger fuck her right in front of this other woman. Yet she does not as the bar is getting busier now with other, not so nosy customers.

Shaw watches Root's lips as she chews, shiny with sauce in the dim light of the bar. She knows Shaw is watching and smirks, taking her time to swallow. Shaw's arousal is already flaring, but looking at Root's face, her eyes, her mouth - and the knowledge that a stranger is watching them too, makes it almost unbearable. Shaw squirms in her seat and feels tense little jolts hammer low in her belly, as if she needs any more confirmation that she's wet and horny for Root. "Let's get out of here," she says, husky and low in Root's ear.

Root puts her napkin on the table and looks Shaw squarely in the eye, “I have to use the ladies room," she announces, cocking an eyebrow. Shaw smiles. It’s an invitation, but she doesn't need one - she wants Root and is going to have her. Shaw slides out from the bench to stand and let Root pass. Its close quarters and Root has to squeeze by - Shaw doesn't miss the opportunity run her hand over Root's ass as she looks at the other woman and smiles.

  
Shaw is two steps behind Root, watching how her hair falls in loose curls at her shoulders and the way her red-soled stilettos keep time with the sway of her beautiful ass. Root turns the corner and opens the bathroom door. She immediately puts one hand on the door above Shaw's head and the other on the small of her back, pushing her inside quickly.

It’s a small, single bathroom with mirrors lining the walls. Shaw doesn't turn around, but looks at Root in the mirror as she closes the door. Root breaks eye contact only to turn the lock, then immediately reconnects with Shaw's dark eyes in the mirror. Shaw begins to turn around to face Root, but Root stays behind her, wrapping her arms around Shaw's waist, pulling her in tight and close.

Root reaches a hand up to pull at Shaw's shirt, exposing her neck and shoulder. She holds Shaw still and bites down hard on the soft flesh between shoulder and neck, leaving a nice dark, red mark that no one else will see -- in public, anyway.

Shaw winces, knowing that with Root she always got both - pleasure and pain. _Lucky me_. She groans and lets her head roll back onto Root's shoulder as their lips meet in a searing kiss. Root licks and nips at Shaw's neck, pinching her nipples hard under her shirt. When her mouth reaches Shaw's ear, she growls, “I want you to get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

Shaw gasps - loudly. Her head spins for a brief moment. No, Root wasn't being literal - she often said dirty stuff to turn Shaw on. But oh god, she can't deny the flood of arousal she feels between her legs as Root says it again. "Get on your knees and suck my dick."

As Root turns Shaw around, she groans into Root's neck, liking their new game and playing along. Root's hand tangles in Shaw's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her to her knees. Hard. "Pull it out," Root commands.

Root can't help but grin as Shaw's eyes widen dramatically. _No. She didn't_. Yes. She fucking did.

Root watches as Shaw raises her short skirt to reveal the black, silicone cock protruding obscenely from between Root's thighs. It's one of those dildos that fit inside with a bulb, making it appear much more natural as it doesn't stick out dramatically, (which is how she was able to conceal it so well under that skirt). Shaw can't suppress a short whimper as she looks up at Root with eyes blown wide. She's going to need some soothing. "Can you be good for me?" Root asks gently, gazing deeply into Shaw's dark, liquid eyes and cupping her chin lightly.

Shaw nods obediently. Her eyes never leaving Root's, Shaw pushes her chin forward and licks the tip of her cock. Both women moan obscenely at this. Root's sure she can actually feel Shaw's mouth on her, and Shaw's feeling as if every swirl of her tongue on the silicone dick is happening on her clit in real time.

Shaw takes more of the tip into her mouth and starts to move her head back and forth very slowly, coating the shaft in her saliva. "God, you're so _good_ ," Root moans, grabbing the back of Shaw's head, pushing forward gently. She wants to ram her cock down Shaw's throat for being such a dirty little girl, on her knees in a filthy public restroom right now. Sucking her cock.

Root fights the gasps that threaten to escape her throat. God, Shaw is such a good little cock sucker. But she's teasing and Root knows it. Root rocks forward, so wanting to push forcefully into Shaw's mouth but Shaw backs off and let's the cock slip out of her mouth entirely.

As much as this is doing for Shaw, she just knows that Root's gonna go over the edge before she does. The animal way Root's hips are thrusting the silicone cock into Shaw's mouth tells her that Root is dangerously close to losing that control she works so hard to maintain.

Shaw looks up at Root while she runs her tongue along the shaft, teasing the head in and out of her mouth. Root moans softly and let's her head roll back. "Eyes, Root," Shaw reminds her. Root had once demanded that Shaw maintain eye contact while coming during one of their earliest encounters and it had become a thing with them. Although perhaps neither of them could verbalize it, it had become a way to keep the other from becoming too lost in her own head, thus abandoning the moment and each other.

Shaw looks deeply into Root's soft brown eyes as she takes the cock in her mouth again, this time with fervor, sliding her mouth all the way down the shaft before dragging it back up again to lick at the tip. The erect cock is plastered against Root's stomach. It fits inside her with a little bulb and then protrudes naturally from between her sex. It is exponentially sexier than any strap on Shaw has ever seen. (Shaw will later find out that this is called a feeldoe* and will purchase a few different models).

Root is losing herself to the moment - she looks to the side and watches in the mirror as Shaw works her cock in and out of her sweet little mouth. _Fuck_ \- Shaw is so fucking beautiful. Root can’t handle the slow teasing anymore. “Suck my cock.” She snarls, as she grabs Shaw's head and begins fucking her mouth.

Her cock is going deeper and deeper down Shaw's throat. Her fingers twist and pull in Shaw's hair. Root thrusts in and holds her hand over Shaw's nose - Shaw's eyes water and a tear rolls down her cheek as she looks up at Root, eyes pleading. Shaw can't breathe. Root places a hand around Shaw's throat and squeezes gently before she pulls out of Shaw's mouth - leaving her gasping as air refilled her aching lungs.

Shaw takes in large gulps of air as she rests her head on Root's hip, nuzzling gently into Root's skin. Root places a finger under Shaw's chin and leans down for a soft, slow kiss. “You're being so fucking good,” Roots whispers sweetly before grabbing Shaw's hair to pull her up.

Root needs Shaw to come. She needs to fuck her pussy - to make it hers, to own her. She turns Shaw around and shoves her hard against the mirror, yanking Shaw's jeans and panties down just below her knews. She chuckles when she sees Shaw's drenched panties. "Soaking wet, just as I expected," she whispers into Shaw's ear, as she expertly teases her hard nipples with both hands. 

Shaw groans as Root pinches her nipples under her shirt. She can feel Root's cock hard up against her ass as her eyes lock with Root's in the mirror - waiting, wanting. Root pulls out a small packet from her shirt pocket and smiles as she tears the corner with sharp teeth. "Lube," she says innocently as she squirts some into her hand and begins slicking her cock, up and down. "We got the travel size free with purchase." She says all of this as if she's not about to do something very, very naughty to Shaw in a public restroom.

"Spread your legs,” Root demands hotly in Shaw's ear,  slapping her ass for good measure. Shaw is staring at Root in the mirror and Root sees the need in her eyes. She slides the length of her cock along Shaw's wet channel, hovering the tip at her entrance before thrusting in. She grabs Shaw's hips and shoves inside of her. Shaw makes inaudible grunting sounds as Root thrusts in and out of her, she lurches forward and then pushes back hard against Root as they begin to rock faster.

"Head down," Root commands as she bends Shaw over the counter. Shaw latches onto the cool porcelain and braces herself. Root takes Shaw's arms and holds them behind her back as she slowly works inch after inch of the slick silicone dildo into Shaw's cunt. Soon Root's groans of pleasure grow feral and impossible to conceal. Holding Shaw's hands tightly behind her back, Root stabs the length of the black toy deeper and deeper into Shaw's pussy - both women crying out each time it reaches the hilt.

  
Shaw turns her face sideways to check Root's eyes in the mirror. Root smiles at the way Shaw searches her out during times like these as her cock drives deeper and deeper into Shaw's pussy. "You're so _good_ , Sameen," she coos, reaching around to swirl a fingertip over Shaw's swollen clit. "Such... a... good ... fuck."

  
Shaw moans and she watches in the mirror as Root pumps into her. Root can feel the tension rapidly building in Shaw. She drops her wrists and grabs a fistful of hair, pulling her ear closer to Root's mouth. “Do you want to come?” Voice like poison honey. Shaw nods. Root chuckles throatily. “I said, do you want to come?” More firmly now, yanking hard on Shaw's hair.

Then Shaw says what she knows Root wants to hear, “Root, please." She chokes, looks pleadingly into Root's eyes. "Please make me come, I'll be good.”

Root likes that. She forces Shaw roughly down onto the counter, pulling out and then impaling Shaw with her cock again. Shaw is bent over taking every bit of it. Root loves how good Shaw can be for her. Deeper. Harder. Root's hips thud against Shaw ass, making an obscene slapping sound.

Shaw's body begins to shudder and shake, Root bends over her, nestling their bodies together from behind and whispering in her ear, her voice thick and velvety. "You're being so good." She bites the cartilage of Shaw's ear, "I want you to come for me _now_." Shaw jerks forward with a sharp intake of breath, rocking herself back and forth and coming all over Root's new toy.

Root slides out of Shaw who whimpers in protest. Shaw is trembling as Root pulls her pants back up and turns her around. Shaw's head rests heavy on Root's chest and she's still breathing hard, eyelids fluttering. "Still with me?" Root asks gently. She isn't. Root kisses her hard and deep, holding her tightly, tracing gentle circles on her back. She takes Shaw's face into her hands and Shaw finally opens her eyes. "You were so good tonight," Root kisses her again, softly. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Shaw thinks she has a pretty good idea. She wraps her arms around Root's waist and kisses her back with fervor, grinning widely. Now she's back. She laces her fingers with Root's as they leave the bathroom, a long line of angry, waiting patrons outside the door. "Well, now that we've worked up an appetite," Root trills as they walk towards the door hand in hand, "what do you say I take you somewhere nice and buy you an overpriced steak?"

"Mm, you read my mind," Shaw said, kissing Root in full view of the crowded bar. Which was surprising, as Root knew she was not a fan of PDA. Root didn't know exactly how yet, but she planned to surprise Shaw more often. She may just find a way to _this_ woman's heart after all.

__________________


End file.
